The present invention relates to a valve. The valve particularly described and illustrated herein is intended for use in mop or garden tubing, but is not limited to these applications.
Conventional mop or garden tubing has no control valve, therefore people have to turn on and off a tap which is located at the remote end of a hose in order to control the flow of water. This is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of conventional mop or garden tubing structure.